


back at you

by brizo



Series: Sir Percival the... demigod? [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: 'James no' 'James yes', M/M, Percy Jackson as Percival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brizo/pseuds/brizo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson code name Percival didn't realize just how reckless he was when he was younger until his S.O acts just like he did at 16 except James, code name Lancelot, is a Spy and should honestly know better by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	back at you

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a teaser kind of this with Percy as Percival and I actually have a full chapter story in the works for this if anyone is actually interested in it.
> 
> And yes, Roxy is totally their adopted daughter and the daughter of Ares, shush.

Percy Jackson never understood what people meant when people said he caused them daily heart attacks with every action he takes and how reckless he is. He doesn’t understand what they mean until he is 32 in Berlin, Germany cursing his reckless stupid partner.

Having worked in Kingsman as Percival for eleven years he knows just how utterly reckless his ex-mentor truly is. He rushing through back alley’s trying to catch up to Lancelot who had rushed after their target because he thought he saw an _opening_ the damned idiot.

The last time he caught his partner being this reckless was back when they had a mission to Paris in France and they had found a young girl who Percy had recognized as a young demigod, who was living on the streets and latched onto him as soon as she recognized him as being _just like her_. James who had ended up completing their mission while he was with the girl had decided that they were going to take her in.

And so James and Percy had become the young girl’s parents.

They had named her Roxanne, Roxy for short, and gave her James’s last name Morton. As Percy would soon learn she was a daughter of Ares, just his luck.

Dodging a bullet he cursed quickly in Greek as he urged his legs to go faster to catch up to his partner. A sharp crack of a gun going off resounded in the area as he finally made it to where Lancelot was. He was grinning with a shit eating smile on his face and their target dead at his feet and Percival literally let out an audible groan.

“You forgot to put the silencer on…” His voice with his faint British accent commented. Years of living in Great Britain had caused him to adopt the accent and Percy couldn’t find it in himself to mind.

“Lucky no one was around eh?” James smirked. Percival hit him upside the head.

“We are _very lucky_. Honestly Lancelot.”

James smiled softly before pulling his partner in for a quick kiss. Percy’s neck and face lit up in a bright red.

“Idiot. Let’s go. Call for a cleanup crew.”

“Yes, love.”


End file.
